My Underwater Nightmare
by Mrs Emmett McCarty
Summary: Bella is a Water Polo player attending USC. Edward is her best friends brother, Alice. She hates Edward with all her might. Will they get together or will they continue to hate each other? AH... This story is not finished and won't be.
1. Chapter 1

**My Underwater Nightmare**

**(A.N) Well this is my first ever attempt to write anything longer than 5 pages...so yeah...sorry if I don't update as often as I should but that just means when I do it will be better writing. Well here goes nothing...**

The name...Bella Swan.

The game...Water Polo.

My greatest weakness...the floor.

It was the first day of my adult life. I was going to college at the University of Southern California on a Sports Scholarship with my two best friends since pampers...Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Regretfully my worst nightmare was also coming to this school, Edward Cullen. My two friends also got scholarships to USC for the Water Polo teams. This year was going to be great except for that one person. I was just staring out the window of the car as we were driving to Los Angeles from Forks... our hometown. I was looking at the girl next to me with her short black hair and her bright blue eyes. She was very pixie like, she looked nothing like her brother Edward. But Rosalie was stunning, she had the most amazing grey eyes ever...they were beautiful and she had long blond wavy hair. They were both beautiful but me, I was a plain Jane I had brown hair and brown eyes...how more boring can a person get?

"Bella! Bella! Have you listened to one word I said?" Alice asked. I looked at her...still spaced out.

"What?"

"Urgg BELLA!" Alice whined.

"Okay okay what did you say?"

"Well I was just saying how many new people we were going to meet and how many guys there are to date." She squealed.

"Oh thats great!"

"Well I am SOOO not happy about this...I already have a guy back in Forks..." Rosalie sighed.

"WAIT WHAT!" Alice and I yelled.

"Oh..oops I forgot to tell you guys about me and Jacob Black." Rosalie giggled.

"OH GAWD!" I screamed.

"Whats wrong with him?" Alice asked.

"Well just the fact that he is the nastiest and most annoying creature on the planet..." I trailed off.

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah...I have only known him my entire life. He keeps hitting on me and doesn't understand the concept of the word no."

Rosalie gasped.

"Oh well thats it I am so dumping him...anyways long distance never really worked out for me."

As she called Jacob I pointed out to Alice that our exit was just coming up,

"OH MAH GOSH," Alice exclaimed, " I am so excited!"

"Okay Alice focus...turn left here...and right here...okay now lets find a parking space and get moved into our dorm."

As we got out of her yellow Porsche a familiar silver Volvo pulled up next to us. Out of the car stepped my worst nightmare, Edward, Alice's brother. I looked over and saw his bronze hair and green eyes and a look of disgust flashed across my face. Ignoring me he went to go help his sister take the dozens of bags out of his car.

"Alice we are in Miller hall in room 15 C. So we are on the third floor." I said while looking at the campus map.

"Awesome," Rosalie said, "We are right next to the bathroom."

As we walked into our room it was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The walls were painted lilac and there was a bunk bed and a twin bed. Rosalie claimed the single because she was so tall and that left me and Alice to argue over who had which bed. As we were arguing I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward had put Alice's stuff down and left the room smirking.

"But Alice," I whined, "I can't take the top bunk knowing me I would probably fall off of it in the middle of the night and hurt myself and then I'd lose my Scholarship."

"Okay but only because you are my accident prone and extremely clumsy bestest friend." She regretfully agreed.

Rosalie was starting to put all of her clothes in her dresser. Suddenly I heard my stomach grumble.

"Hey guys how bout we go get some lunch and scope out the place."

"Okay," Alice said, "But we have to change...you need to put on something cute."

I groaned but I agreed. In twenty minutes we were all ready to go.

"Hey Rose were do you think we should go?" Alice asked

"Umm...well I haven't had fresh sushi in ages how bout we go to, Wok to Sushi **(A.N. Sorry about the really weird name but if any of you suggest a better name just tell me.) **The long walk there was totally worth it because it was the best looking sushi I had ever laid my eyes on.

Alice started ordering for us, "8 California rolls, 4 spicy tuna rolls and 5 shrimp on rice balls."

Rosalie and I looked for a table and plopped down on the chair. Alice came to the table with our sushi and we started eating. I looked up as the shops bell rang, and in walked the most amazing person I had ever seen...but he was with Edward.

**A.N. **

**Okay hope you liked the first chapter...**

**NO flames please **

**PLEASE review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don' t own any of these character's they are Mrs. Meyers...but I definitely wouldn't mind buying the Cullen boys on Ebay...**

My heart was beating like a drum...my face was flushing a cherry red as I saw his eyes, his beautiful

blue eyes. His dark brown, almost black hair framed his face and his features were pronounced and square. Alice and Rose looked at me in a weird way and saw me looking at the newcomers. Both of there breaths hitched as they saw the other boys with Edward. Edward looked around the restaurant and saw his sister and friend. He started walking towards our table with his friends in tow.

"Hey! Do you guys mind if we sit with you?" He asked courteously.

"Sure why not?" Alice replied dreamily. That reply caused Edward to look at her oddly, which she just brushed off.

"Oh I'd like to introduce you guys to my roommates...This is Chase Crawford," he pointed to my dream boat, "This is Jasper Whitlock," he pointed to the serious-faced blond haired blue-eyed hunk, "and this is Emmett McCarty."He pointed to the tall buff guy with black hair and brown eyes.

Then I introduced us to them, "Well, I'm Bella Swan, this is Rosalie Hale," pointing to her who was sitting at my left side and I saw Emmett look at her and stare...mouth hanging open, "and this is Alice Cullen." I noticed Jasper gape at her and I am pretty sure that his heart skipped a beat. It was SO cute!!

After our introductions we pushed together two tables and sat down and to both Rose's and Alice's pleasure the objects of their interests sat next to them and I was also happy when Chase sat on my right side while Edward sat on my left.

The boys went and ordered their food and all of us girls huddled together and discussed what just occurred.

"OMG I am in LOVE!!" Alice whisper-squealed unable to control her excitement.

"I feel the same way...and OMG his muscles are huge." Rosalie practically drooled.

"I am completely freaked out what are the chanced of meeting the best people in the earth?" I said.

But we quickly quieted down once we saw the guys heading back to the table.

I was shocked to realize how much Chase and I had in common. We both had an obsession with classic literature.

"So Bella, what are going to major in?" Chase inquired.

"Well I am thinking about majoring in either English or History..." I replied, "So what are you going to major in?"

"Well I am going to the Cinematic School.**(A.N. Film school in other words)** I want to be a director. I have a sports scholarship for football." He said.

"OMG I have a scholarship to but for Water Polo." I giggled.

"Well, I guess we have a lot in common..." he said slyly.

He looked extremely content as we looked into each other's eyes. I was so happy at that time. Who knew that just being in the same room with someone could make me so happy. I looked over at Edward whose face was contorted. Obviously in deep thought pinching the bridge of his nose. I was wondering what made him so stressed out.

"Hey Bella," Chase asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me?" he said shyly.

"Okay! What about tomorrow? 7 o-clock..."

"Sure!"

I looked over at Edward who just glared at me and walked out of the restaurant. He received odd looks as he angrily marched out of the building. We continued to talk, nothing of much consequence. As we walked back to our dorm rooms we exchanged phone numbers and I gave Chase a kiss on the cheek. Then the boys left us and went in the opposite direction as us.

I unlocked our room and plopped down on the couch and we all started squealing.

"OMG Jasper asked me out! OMG I need to find something to wear! Rose come help me." Alice screamed.

"Only if you help me too!!" Rosalie giggled.

"Well** both **of you can help me!" I said.

"Did Edward ask you out?!" Alice asked.

"Wait, WHAT!!" I screamed.

"OH oopsies," Alice said, "Just forget I ever said that." She was turning different shades of red and was bustling around her suitcases packing and examining her clothes.

"Well I am definitely going to hit the sack. G'night" I said and changed into my PJ's and went to sleep.

I heard Alice and Rosalie quietly whispering.

"Alice! I can't believe you just blurted that out! Poor Edward would have a heart attack if she found out he liked her! He knows she can't stand him. The poor guy has been waiting since freshman year to ask her out." Rose said.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I am sorry just make sure that Edward doesn't find out. He would definitely kill me if he found out what I said to her."

I shook my head in disbelief while feigning sleep. I was still pissed at Edward for no reason and I wasn't about to change just because he had a stupid high school crush. Who knows, maybe he doesn't like me anymore.

"Okay just please don't bring this up anymore!" Rose said, " I am going to sleep Night."

"Sure well i'll go to sleep in a few minutes...I AM SO EXCITED!"

My vision started to fade as I comfortably sank into a deep...deep...sleep.

**A.N.**

**Well hopefully you guys like the story so far PLEASE PLEASE Review. I will love you forever!! **

**Guess what you think will happen in the story and maybe suggest stuff that will happen next.**

**Poll is going to be up. Its about a play that is going to be in the story. Which one should they do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful, handsome, beautiful, sexy, dazzling, hot, passionate, fiery characters. Well except for Chase...**

**A.N.-This chapter is in Edward's point of view in what occurred in Chapters 1(the end) & 2. **

As I walked to Alice's room holding her bags I was staring at the back of my love's head. She was so deep in thought so happy. My heart was soaring being in such close contact as her...breathing the same air as her. I saw guys glancing at the girls and my head was roaring with jealousy as I saw them looking my Bella. Anger Flashed through my eyes but I quickly suppressed it and continued following them like a puppy dog. We arrived in their dorm room and a bright crooked smile flashed across my face as I saw Bella and Alice playfully arguing over who would get which bunk bed they would sleep on. Bella looked ravishing and I placed Alice's bags on the floor. I smirked as I thought that finally after all

these years Bella would finally be mine.

I headed back to my Volvo and unlocked it grabbing my stuff and headed toward my dorm room and was about to let myself in when I heard booming laughter.

"Hey Jazz!! When do you think our new roomie is going to be here? I WANNA MEET HIMM!!" a deep voice screamed.

I reached for the door handle and gave a heavy sigh and courageously opened the door and walked in. I was tackled by a big buff dude. I fell to the ground groaning and his heavy body was still on top of me. And I kicked at him until the other voice I had heard came and pushed him off of me.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully rubbing my ribs as I stood up. My bags were strewn everywhere. At least I didn't have to worry about how my roommates liked me. I got a nice enough welcome.

"Hey I'm Jasper Whitlock and this oaf is Emmett McCarty." The blond one said.

"Hi I am Edward Cullen."

"HEY NEW ROOMIE!!," I received a giant bear hug from Emmett, "Do you want to see my rubber duckie collection??"

"Ummm sure..." I said giving Jasper an appraising look.

But before I could see his collection I heard a knock on the door and turned to see a boy.

"Hey, I'm Chase Crawford. I live next door do you guys wanna get some dinner at Wok to Sushi my roommates kinda suck..."

"I'll come I guess," I said, "What about you guys?" I asked they both nodded and we headed out.

Emmett whined the whole way there saying he was hungry and his feet hurt. While Jasper, Chase and I discussed what we were planning to do while we were at college. When we got there I opened the door and I heard the bell tinkle. Three faces looked up at me. I noticed that it was Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, my Bella. I heart rate rose and fluttered as I noticed looking in our direction with a loving look on her face. I was so excited and I let a look of lust slip across my face I brought it back under control when I noticed that her look when past me and was aiming straight at Chase. I was suddenly downcast, depressed, and upset. I wondered why Bella could love someone she just met. Why would she love him instead of me? What could I do to convince her to love me? I wanted Bella with all my heart and it took all my self-control and some to not go up to Bella and tell her 'I love you' and kiss her.

"Hey! Do you guys mind if we sit with you?" I asked in a honey-sweet voice.

"Sure why not?" Alice replied dreamily. That made me give her the oddest look I could ever muster up.

"Oh I'd like to introduce you guys to my friends...This is Chase Crawford,This is Jasper Whitlock,and this is Emmett McCarty."

Then Bella introduced them to , "Well, I'm Bella Swan, this is Rosalie Hale, and this is Alice Cullen."

After our pleasantries two tables were pushed together and Emmett sat Rosalie, Alice sat next Jasper, and both Chase and I sat on either side of Bella. All us guys went to order our food. I was in a daze, confused, hurt. I felt as if half my heart had been ripped out. Quickly I composed myself hiding the fact that I was injured. I was in my own little world thinking about Bella about the lack of 'us'. I whole-heartedly and truly loved her and I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I was thinking of how I could get her to realize she loved me not Chase. I thought the name with abhorrence.

Then I realized if I could get jealous from her just being with another person maybe she would feel the same. I never really had a problem with getting girls. Actually I never tried, the girls just threw themselves at me. I had to use a racket to keep them back. I never actually dated I always kept myself single just in case Bella started to like me. I decided I'd become a player of the sorts. I would have a different date every night maybe then she would get really jealous and beg for me.

I had just snapped out of my trance and I overheard Bella and Chase conversing. They were looking deep into each other's eyes and love was radiating between the two. I was stressed out I was about to explode. I started to pinch the bridge of my nose and thinking happy thoughts. That's when I heard the thing I wished would never happen.

"Hey Bella," Chase asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me?" he said shyly.

"Okay! What about tomorrow? 7 o-clock..."

"Sure!" She replied excitedly.

Then before I new it I had given Bella an extremely dirty look. Then before I knew it I was out the door. It was as if my legs had a mind of their own and I quickly walked towards my dorm room. I changed into my running clothes and grabbed my iPod and stuck the headphones in my ears and blasted the music until I couldn't think and I ran out the door as fast as I could and ran...I ran for two hours. Then when I knew it was safe I started to run back to the dorms. Hoping my roommates would be asleep so I didn' t have to explain to them about my strange outburst in the middle of dinner. When I finally got back and let myself in I was relieved to see that they were fast asleep and needing rest I plopped down on my bed and crashed. Exhausted from the mental stress of what occurred. I really couldn't wait for school on Monday hoping it would be better and I would start executing my plan.

**A.N.- Hope you liked this...it was a real pain in the but for me to write. Even ask my friend Xo-IloveEdward-oX she helped me get through this chapter hearing me whine on the phone the whole time I was writing this!!**

**Also please vote in the poll. This will come into play later in this story and don't worry I'll make sure you LOVE it!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A.N.-Thanks to SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE for being so supportive!! By the Way this is back to Bella's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: Well...tragically I called my lawyer and sadly I cannot buy any of these characters on Ebay :( Any who I can still borrow them. :D**

Two months later...

"ERRRG!!" I shouted at Alice and Rosalie, "I never get to see Chase anymore. Ever since football season started I see less and less of him everyday!! I miss him!"

"Don't worry football season is almost done with..." Alice said, "I have a feeling that you aren't going to be missing him for much longer."

"OF ALL nights its our 2 month anniversary. Not that I care but still I know he has a game and crap but still. I..." I ranted.

"Well I don' t know what you are talking about I get to spend a lot of time with Emmett and he is on the football team too." Rosalie said.

Alice's phone started ringing her ringtone was all too fitting:

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. _

_ Life is plastic its fantastic. _

_ You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_ Imagination life is your creation._

She picked up her phone.

"Hey Edward! What's up my home-skillet bizquit." Alice laughed. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Edward!" Rosalie.

"Well...umm Alice, Rose is Bella there?" He asked.

I shook my head frantically and motioned to her that if she said anything she was definitely dead meat.

"Actually she just left to get dinner for us." Alice sheepishly replied.

"Oh okay well...I just saw Chase here with Jessica...please don't tell Bella who told you!" Edward begged.

"Will do Eddie, will do..." she seethed.

"If You EVER call me Eddie again I will kill you!!"

"OKAY OKAY geez I am getting so death threats today, BYE EDWARD!" and she slammed her phone shut.

I was just sitting there furious. I could not believe that Chase would do that to me...I cannot take him. OHHH I am so calling him right now. I quickly dialed star 67 and his number into my cell phone and waited for him to pick up. I put on an extremely fake blond Barbie doll voice.

"Umm Chase, its Britney do you wanna do something behind the basketball gym?"I said.

"Wait, What," he said seductively and it finally dawned on him, "Well of course see you in 15."

"Okay bye...DON'T keep me waiting." I said and slapped my phone shut.

Rosalie looked at me in astonishment and pride.

"I finally rubbed off on you!!" she squealed.

"Hey Rose do you think you can get Emmett to do something for me?" I inquired.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I want you to get Emmett to screw around with Chase and embarrass him for me." I said.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind at ALL." she said calling him up.

"Okay thanks."

I was in my own little world. I was kind of glad that Chase was cheating on me that way I have a legit reason to dump him. But then again I really liked him. Oh well...anyway I won't have any distractions during Water Polo season.

"Okay Emmett thanks, love you too," She hung up the phone, "Well he is totally in!"

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys," Alice said, "We have practice starting on Monday, from 4 to 8!"

"Okay!" both Rosalie and I said.

"I am going to sleep so night" I closed my eyes and slept.

**A.N. **

**Kinda a sucky chappie but you get watcha get. I can only write so many Chapters in one day with out having a brain fart. Next Chapter we find out what happened to Chase and how the girl's first water polo practice is. **

**Remember Vote in the poll and I will love you forever!! 3**

**Thanks to my wonderful readers who are still reading this suckish story still after 4 chapters!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: -le gasp- Like I don't own these characters...but like seriously I want em!! Who ever doesn't is a LOOSER!**

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!! We have to go!" Rose shook me.

"What!"

"We are about to go see your plan in action...but Alice put a little twist on it."

I looked up and saw a very girly looking Emmett. He was wearing a pink strapless minidress. He was wearing stiletto's and fishnets. His fake boobs were double D's and he had on a brown wig. He was wearing hooker makeup. It was hilarious.

"Okay here is the plan Bella, Alice, and me will be hiding in the bushes and watching... Bella you will be filming the whole thing so we can put it on Youtube. Emmett you need to be Britney. Act like Paris Hilton. You will sneak up behind him and blindfold him, you already know the rest of the plan." Rose said.

"Okay let's roll!" Alice giggled.

Emmett walked in front leading us while me and Rose walked behind him. Alice was texting someone so she was kind of lagging. When we got over to the area next to the basketball gym, the girls and I ran and hid in the bushes. Emmett snuck up on Chase and tied the blindfold on him.

"Hey Chase!" He said in a perfect girl voice.

"Hey Britney!" he replied.

And then all of a sudden Emmett a.k.a Britney was giving Chase a lap dance! It took all of my control not to start laughing my brains off but I kept the camera pointed at the two and just kept watching. Then all of a sudden Emmett kissed him, he then pulled off the blindfold. Then a bloodcurdling scream was heard.

"HOLY CRAP!! EMMETT IS THAT YOU!!"

Emmett ran. He kicked his shoes off and pelted off toward the dorms. Chase walked away beet red. Revenge felt good, real good. I walked out of the bushes and I saw Alice and Rose come out too. There was a third figure coming out...I snarled. It was Edward. He was turning purple. Finally he was able to start laughing and rolling on the floor. I was disgusted. I almost went to go kick him in the gut...but something stopped me. He looked adorable. OH MY GOD!! Bella snap out of it!! You hate this guy!! So I just turned on my heel and walked toward the dorms. I reached my room and plopped down on my bed and passed out.

I was shaken awake by very small hands.

"Urgg Alice!! What time is it?"

"Hmm its 6:30. Here put this on." She shoved a baby blue tank top and black plaid short shorts. I grumbled as I shoved them on.

She started applying some light makeup and when she was done I put my hair up in a loose ponytail. It was 7:30. Just enough time for us to grab some breakfast and head to our first classes. The day went by in a blur and the next thing I new I was being dragged to the pool by Alice. We sat on the deck and waited for our other teammates to show up. When everyone was here our coach came out.

"Hey Girls! I am your Coach Sydney!" A tall man with bleached out hair and brown eyes said. He was lean and muscular and was covered in freckles. He looked about 28 years old.

"So I know you girls must all be pretty talented to be on this team but I want to see how good you guys can play in a game. So go get changed and into the pool you have 15 minutes starting NOW!" He screamed

Alice, Rose and I dashed to the locker room and changed quickly into my suit. I sprayed on some sunblock and grabbed my cap and goggles. It took about 8 minutes for us to finish while the other girls were still changing. We went out to the deck and waited for the other girls to finish. 7 minutes later girls were running pell mell out on the deck and quickly sat on the bleachers.

"Okay girls get in the pool! You have a 400 warm-up!" Sydney shouted from the office.

5 minutes later we were done and waited for Sydney to tell us what to do next. He walked out of his office carrying a foldable chair. He set it up and sat next to the pool.

"Next we are doing head up freestyle! Sprints. On my whistle. Count off by 4's."

I was a 4 so I watched as the other girls sped off in front of me after each whistle. When it was my turn I started swimming as fast as I could. After about 20 laps we were done and the coach told us to get into groups of three and start passing.

The next 2 hours of practice went by quickly and the last 30 minutes we were going to do a scrimmage game. We were broken off into 2 teams thankfully Alice, Rose, and I were on the same team.

The game started off when he dropped the ball and I swam up and grabbed it I heard one of my team members calling for it so I threw it to them and drove forward called for the ball and shot it. It made it in!! I was ecstatic. Alice gave me a high five. We lined up at half tank and Sydney passed the ball to the other teams set player. The girl threw the ball to a team mate and we set up near the goal. I was on a girl and blocking her. She pushed off of me and called for the ball. She got the ball I got back on her and dunked her. OOPS!! I got ejected. I sat out for a few minutes and when I got called back we were back on offense. When it was half time Sydney decided to switch out the players so the girls who hadn't

played yet play.

I was day dreaming about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. Their relationship which was so rocky in its beginning. The lies told against them, other marriage proposals, rejection and ultimately pride. But it blossomed into a powerful and wonderful love. Their story wasn't great in the beginning and it was a happy ending. Almost against all odds they were able to be happy.

"BELLA! Wake up" Rose slapped me around.

"Oops sorry Rose I was daydreaming." I sighed.

"Okay girls get out! Today was a long practice normally it will be 2 hours not 4 but it was the first so I needed to see how you girls worked and give you positions and such. Tomorrow there will be no practice but we will be having a team dinner to get to know your fellow team mates. So tommorow at Little Italy. Be there at 6 and we will be in the private room. Good Practice Girls!! USC on three! ONE...TWO...Three!"

"USC!" we all shouted and then went to go change.

Pooped we all hurried to change and head home. We managed to get to our dorm and plop down on our beds I ordered 2 large pepperoni pizza's. We shoveled them down and fell asleep.

**A.N. **

**Kinda longish chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I had some trouble with explaining the game and stuff. If you have any questions just ask me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I love them and it makes me type faster. **

**I also do not own Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. **

**So far I like the idea of them doing the P&P play it fits the story. **

**Also going to have a flashback chapter to explain why Bella hates poor little Edward. **

**Next Chapter in Edward's point of view!! We all know you love Eddie. **

**3 Savanna **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Palpable- that can be touched, felt Adjective. Palpable was the feeling of ownership of the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. **

**EPOV**

**-flash back- 1 month 29 days**

"**Hey! I'm Edward what's your name?" I asked nervously staring at the strawberry blond in front of me. **

" **Oh...Hello, the names Tanya..." She looked at me seductively I looked at her trying not to grimace. **

"**Do you want to go get some coffee?" I asked confidently.**

"**Yeah Sure!" She clutched my arm with her claws and steered me in the direction of the nearest Starbucks. **

**-End flash back-**

-flash back- 1 month 25 days

"Hey Lauren!"

"Hey Edward!" She ran her finger up and down my chest and I shivered involuntarily.

" You want to go to the movies?"

"Okay but only if we don't watch the movie" she giggled and I smirked.

"What's the point of going anyway?"

I laughed and grabbed her arm wrapping my arm around her waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw a glowering Bella. I chuckled to myself. Plan is SOO working.

-End flashback-

**-flash back- 31 days**

"**Hey Babe!" I looked at Jessica.**

"**What's up"**

"**You want to go mini golfing?"**

"**Who wouldn't? I don' t care what we do as long as I am with YOU!" She squealed and crashed her lips to mine. Kisses me furiously.**

**-End flashback-**

-flash back- Day he tells Alice about Chase.

"Hey Chase you want to get started on our project?" I asked him.

"Sure...So what are we going to do it on?"

"Well I was thinking about doing the theory of evolution. You know like a diagram of some sort."

"Okay that sounds good to me...Well I have to go meet up with another partner...geez what's with all these group projects?"

I watched him as he walked over to a red-headed bombshell. Well, well, well I might as well help my plan along a bit. No point of doing it unless Bella is single. I snickered as I dialed Alice's phone number.

-end flash back-

**A.N.**

**Okay so this is just an overview of what Edward did with his plan. Obviously this isn't all of his dates but these are the most significant ones. These girls MIGHT just show up later. -wink wink- -nudge nudge-**

**Probably will post up another chapter. This was going to be part of another chapter but I really didn't feel like writing it know. I wasn't in the mood for psychology write now. The next chapter will be in EPOV as well. **

**LOVE Reviews! Yesterday when I opened my email mailbox I have 45 emails from FanFic! YEAH!! It made me so shocked I almost fell out of my chair. And It really made me want to update.**

**Thinking about getting a beta...I dunno if you think I need one just tell me. If you want to be my beta then you will be doing this story and my Emmett story which is cool because I update the other one more often since funny stuff is easier to write than this stuff. **

**3 Savanna **

**P.S. If you have read any good AU fanfics lately I am in dire need of some good complete ones. I have started to go through them quickly. Send em to me and I will love you forever! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own a computer, I own an oven, I own a PSP, I own a Barrel of Monkeys but sadly I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

**EPOV**

I felt horrible about dating all these women. It made me feel like I was cheating on Bella, even though we weren't dating. It was horrible having these girls with makeup coated faces and plastic body parts hang all over me and stick their tongues in my mouth.

Everyday that Bella would have water polo practice I would hide behind the bleachers and watch her. It was amazing how beautiful Bella was. Her body was god sent. She was my personal Venus, although she didn't show it she loved me just as much as I loved her. Who wouldn't like me? I loved when Bella got out of the pool...when she would get out dripping wet and looking flushed from her work out. It was heavenly.

One day when Alice popped out of the pool she saw me behind the bleachers. I tried to hide but she ran over to me and grabbed my ear.

"What the HELL are you doing you pervert!!" She whisper-yelled.

"YOU of all people should know! I told you how much I liked Bella thats why I am here." I said.

"Fine, but you better not do anything...she is my best friend...'You can look but you can't touch cuz if you touch there will be problems'" Alice said as she left to go change.

-time warp-

I was sitting on the benches outside of the locker room telling my only real friend what I did to split up Bella and Chase.

"I am so proud that I managed to get them broken up...it hardly took any thinking." I said.

"I know I am glad too. She is like a sister to me and I would hate for anything to happen to her. At least I know you won't hurt her." Mike said. **( A.N. I know eww Mike but I already made Bella hate Jacob so either I use a character or make a new one up sorry!)**

"Yeah I know right! Aww crap...sorry Mike Gotta go."

I slapped my phone shut quickly as I saw a very pissed off Bella heading my way. She came up to my and slapped my face really hard. OUCH!! I was sure there was going to be a huge red hand print on my face.

"What the hell is wrong you dumb-shit!?" Bella screamed at me tears streaming down her face.

"I...well...urm..uhh" I stuttered.

"You know what's wrong with you! You but into my life. Always, Even when we were bloody kids!! You would always pick on me!! WHY!!" Bella yelled.

"Bella I am sorry!! Okay I just...well...I don't like..."

"You know what Edward I am never going to talk to you EVER again. Okay not even HELLO!! I HATE YOU!!" Bella hollered. Her face turning purple and a vein popping out of her forhead.

After those words my heart ripped in two. I just stared at her and she stomped away fuming. I felt horrible and wondered why I had to do that. This sucked! The love of my life not only didn't love me back but she hated my guts.it was terrible. My whole reason for living was destroyed. I needed to get out go see someone...maybe Tanya was available...

**A.N.**

**Well there you go!! Next chapter will probable be up either Monday or Tuesday! I am finally getting the ball rolling on this story. Next chapter will be a flashback chapter for both Edward and Bella stuff about their childhood/growing up together.**

**REVIEW!! and I will love you forever!!  
**

**Love, **

**Savanna A.K.A Messenger Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: What do I really need to this, AGAIN?? Okay well obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I can do like one of the characters is give monster bear hugz. GO EMMETT!**

-Flash back 13 years-

It was the first day of Kindergarten. My mommy said to be nice to the other kids and play nice with Alice, Rosie and Eddie. I didn't like Eddie...he always pulled my braids and made me trip. I saw a blonde head and a black-haired head running at me.

"BELLA!!" Rose and Alice shouted at me hugging me.

"Hi!! Wanna go play?" I asked.

"Yeah but my mom is making Eddie stay with us today..." Alice said.

"EWW!! He has cooties!" I squealed.

The bell rang and Rose told me that we had to go to class. So we all walked into room 5A and sat together on the colorful mat. The teacher introduced herself.

"Hi! I am Mrs. Armstrong."

She then let us goes play around until lunch since it was the first day of school. When lunch began I ran outside and towards the glider...one of my favorite things to go on at the park. Alice, Eddie, and Rosie came to wait in line with me. When it was my turn I went and jumped onto the handlebar and pushed off the platform I was flying through the air and then the next thing I knew I hit the bumper on the other end of the rail. I was heading back when I was forcefully pushed towards the ending of the rail. I hit the stopper and flew through the air screaming. I landed with a thud and a crack on the edge of the platform my side being the one to hit.

I looked to see who pushed me it was none other than Eddie. Who looked extremely sorry but he didn't say anything to me and I just kept crying. A yard duty came and picked me up taking me to the nurse's office. I HATE EDDIE CULLEN!! Oops mommy said not to use that word. OH WELL!

-End flashback-

_-Flashback 9 years EPOV-_

_I looked over in my classroom and saw the prettiest girl in the world glaring at me. Bella. I had like-liked her for as long as I can remember... The bad thing was that she hated me. The bell rang for lunch and I scurried out of the room. _

_I ran to go sit with my friends Mike, Jacob, and Seth. We started to play Double Dog Dare. _

"_Okay Edward... Dare or Double Dog Dare?" Jacob asked. _

_I scoffed. " Double Dog Dare the whole way man!" I said. _

"_Okay I dare you to go up to Bella and give her a big...huge...KISS!" Jacob said. _

"_Okay!" I walked nervously over to her and I kept looking over my shoulder to my friends. I walked up behind her and tapped her arm. She turned around, a grimace coming over her pretty face and I gave her a big smooch._

"_OH MY GOD! EWW! EDWARD!" Bella shouted and slapped me across the face. I slumped off rubbing my cheek. It was turning red. _

"_HAHA LOOSER!!" a random kid shouted. _

_-End flashback-_

-Flashback 4 years- B POV

"So do you want to go out sometime?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, Sure!" I looked at him, he was hot! Blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Edward shouted in my face.

"I am going out with Nick."

"What!! I am gonna beat the shit out of him."

"Edward NO!!" I shouted pointlessly as he stalked out of the room.

"YO! NICK!!" I was shouting OMG! Over and over again in my head.

"NO!!" I shouted, but too late. Nick had a nice big shiner because Edward had decked him.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted at Edward but he just walked out of the building.

He turned. Back at Nick. "THAT IS FOR ASKING BELLA OUT!!"

OH MY GAWD! My face was turning red and I stopped breathing. I ran out of the school, crying.

-End flashback-

**A.N.**

**Aww how cute! Little Eddie is Jealous!**

**Please Review!!**

**School is starting on Monday so I won't have much time to write anymore. :( **

**Read lucytheslut's stories...super fantabulous writer!!**

**Love,**

**Savanna a.k.a Messenger Girl**


	9. Hiatus Notice!

**Sorry this is not a chapter!!**

**This is a hiatus note!**

**I am sorry I haven' t updated this story in like FOREVER!! I am really busy with school I am taking 6 academic classes while most people take 5. Two of these classes are honors and one is AP. Also I am taking a foreign language and I am doing a sport. Thus making my life extremely hectic. **

**I am putting this story on hiatus and continuing my other story because first of all the other story is a HELL of a lot easier for me to write. Second of all it is shorter and will be shorter than this story. Finally this story really isn't as popular as my other one. **

**I do really like this story and I will continue it once I finish my other story. I have a lot of ideas that I am sure that you guys will LOVE it when it picks back up again...**

**I am uber sorry about this...Also I am looking for a beta!! If any of you guys who actually looked at this are interested. I need someone who is firm because I am a REALLY lazy person and I need to be beaten over the head to write.**

**Sorry YET AGAIN!! There are no words to express my sorriness. If that is even a word. **

**Love with all my heart, **

**Savanna**


	10. SORRY

I have decided to take this story down for the time being. I will repost it eventually but for the time being I wish to complete my other story and write a lot of chapters so I won't fall behind like I normally do. If you wish to be notified when this story will be reposted add me as a author alert or you can pm me and ask me to contact you. 


End file.
